Fairytales
by Addictedtobooks
Summary: Hermione wakes up early one Saturday morning and finds Ron already awake down in the common room, reading? Cute little one-shot - sorry I suck at summaries x  Romione!


**A/N: This is just a cute little one-shot (: It doesn't really say in the story but it's post-war and they've returned to Hogwarts. Hope you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not the brilliant Joanne Rowling, therefore I do not own anything of hers in this story! **

Hermione lay in bed, deep inside her covers and toasty warm. She didn't want to get out of bed yet, she wanted to sleep in on a Saturday for once; but she knew she had to. After a few minutes of arguing with herself, she managed to sit up and put some slippers on.

It wasn't like she _had _to get up this early, but she had promised a few first year Gryffindors that she'd help them with their potions homework. Looking around the dormitory she saw that most of the girls were still sleeping. Sighing, she tied her bushy brown hair into a bun, put on some decent clothing and went down to the common room where none other than Ronald Weasley sat, by himself.

Confused, she slowly and quietly walked up to him, trying to figure out what he was doing. _Is that a book in his hand?_ She thought, furrowing her eyebrows and trying to read what he had without him hearing or seeing her.

"And they lived happily ever after." Ron muttered to himself, as he read. He suddenly sighed dramatically, throwing down the book into a pile and picking another up. This was when Hermione noticed he was reading fairytale books; but not any fairytales – he was reading muggle fairytales.

Too curious to keep her cover, Hermione suddenly coughed, clearing her voice and said, "Ron, what are you doing this early in the morning?"

The red-headed boy jumped almost six feet in the air, scared right out of his mind, "Bloody Hell, Hermione! You can't just sneak up on people!" He scolded, breathing hard and putting a hand over his heart, "You could have bloody killed me!" he said, his voice almost going up an octave; _like the way it does when he sees spiders…_ Hermione thought, stifling a giggle.

"Sorry, Ron, I didn't mean to scare you – really!" She said, smiling sympathetically. "Really though, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to look around him.

"Uhm, it's nothing." He answered, quickly. She noticed his cheeks flushed a bit and she raised her eyebrows, trying to edge him on, "I, uh, I'm just reading."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew this, "can I see what?"

Ron sighed, giving up, knowing it was no use against Hermione, "Just…some fairytales." As he said this he moved out of the way and sat back onto the couch.

Hermione moved around to the front of the couch and sat next to him, picking up a book of the pile and smiling as she read the titie, "Beauty and the Beast?" She asked, smiling, "This is one of-"

"Your favourites," Ron finished, cutting her off. He smiled, embarrassed and said, "I remember, around the time Dumbledore passed away, you had been given the Tale's of the Beedle's and the Bard but you had no idea what it was. You went on and on about how you had different stories in the muggle world… You mentioned that one was your favourite." He said, blushing again, "I wanted to read some of them, so I'd be able to talk to you about them."

Hermione laughed, blushing slightly herself as she looked down at the cover of the book again, "Ron, that is one of the sweetest things I think you've done for me." She said, kissing his cheek.

After he grinned, seeming proud of himself, she looked back at the pile, "What others have you read?"

"Oh quite a few – Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, that one, and one or two others," He said, smiling softly at her.

"No Cinderella?" She asked, raising her brow at him.

He scrunched his face up, shaking his head at her, "No. Not that one. It still sounds like a illness to me." He explained, laughing softly. After joining in the laughter with him, she shook her head and gave him another quick peek on the cheek. Once they were both done laughing she snuggled up to him and began reading her favourite fairytale.

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
